Rechargeable battery packs (hereinafter “battery packs”) are used in portable devices such as laptop computers, cordless power tools, etc. Battery packs typically include more than one battery cell in order to provide a desired voltage. Parameters of individual battery cells in a battery pack are monitored while the battery pack is charging. For example, voltages across individual battery cells may be monitored at taps between the individual battery cells. A battery cell may be damaged when the battery cell is charged to a voltage above a normal operating voltage (i.e., overcharged). Accordingly, it is desirable to measure voltages at taps between battery cells to determine whether an individual cell is being overcharged while a battery pack is charging.
Taps between battery cells may become defective and disconnect from the battery cells. Voltage across a battery cell may not be monitored when a tap is disconnected or otherwise damaged. Accordingly, overcharging of the battery cell may not be detected when a tap associated with the battery cell is disconnected from the battery cell. It is therefore desirable to detect when a tap is disconnected from a battery cell while charging a battery pack.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure.